


Party Hard

by Arrancon515



Category: RWBY
Genre: BBC, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Extreme Insertions, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Gen, Glory Hole, Horse dick, Multi, Orgy, Other, Pegging (implied), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rave, bdsm (light), five-way penetration, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrancon515/pseuds/Arrancon515
Summary: On weekends off from class, Yang Xiao Long spends her nights in the party district of Vale doing naughty things. Very, very naughty things.
Relationships: Creatures of Grimm/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Other(s)
Kudos: 130





	Party Hard

The party district of Vale was the place to be on a Saturday night if you were looking for a good time. Young people with nothing to do but have fun arrived in droves at sunset, crowding the sidewalks and crosswalks as they hopped from club to club. There was a wide array of themed establishments to choose from: karaoke bars, gaming centers, even open tournament boxing matches for those who wanted to rough somebody up.

But then there were the clubs without big signs on main streets, their entrances hidden in the dark alleys and located in the basements of the businesses above: the Free Love Clubs.

Yang Xiao Long was in search of one of these places.

The busty blonde would sneak away from Beacon once a month to attend these lecherous gatherings. The last thing she needed was for one of her teammates – her sister, especially – to find out about her secret hobby. School could be stressful as all hell, and the best way Yang knew of relieving such stress was by dipping into her carnal desires.

In layman’s terms, getting her brains fucked out by strangers felt really, _really_ fucking great.

Draped in a long, hooded trench coat, Yang pushed her way through the crowd of bodies and took a sharp turn into an alley between a bar and a public restroom. Her suspicious appearance went unnoticed by those around her; it was an unspoken rule not to question strangers about where they were heading around here. She wore the disguise only in case someone recognized her, someone who might let her secret slip out at Beacon. The chances of another student being here were low (Yang had only learned of this place by eavesdropping on people at Junior’s club), but the blonde was taking no chances.

She passed by two people making out behind a dumpster before reaching a rusty cellar door sitting adjacent to a graffiti covered wall. She looked over her shoulder, checking to see if she had been followed, then knocked twice on the metal door. A few seconds later, and it opened up. A muscular bouncer looked up at her from the shadows, the sound of pounding bass beats echoing from the basement within.

“Hey, Rojo,” Yang grinned, batting her eyes at the familiar man, “I’m here for some fun.”

“Ah, it’s you again,” Rojo stood aside, giving the girl some room to enter, “You’re earlier than usual.”

“Got done studying early today,” she answered, sliding inside and descending the staircase slowly, “Good crowd tonight?”

“Very good one. Hot bitches. Buff dudes. Hope you’re ready for ‘em.”

“Of course I am. I’m always ready.”

* * *

Bright green and blue lights nearly blinded Yang as she stepped onto the main dance floor, the centerpiece of the club. A mass of scantily clad bodies were cluttered together, gyrating and grinding on each other. Women were clad in neon colored lingerie and body paint, their bodies oiled up and glistening as they were taken by random partners in all corners of the room. Shouts of pleasure and joy were nearly as loud as the thumping music, the sexy beat matching the hard thrusts of flesh smacking into flesh. The main DJ stage was flanked by two large beds, occupied by couples fucking each other doggy style with a landscape view of the entire orgy. Several doors were on each side of the square room, a sign above them describing what lied within.

Gloryholes. BDSM. Feet. Airtight. Nearly every fetish could be satisfied here.

Yang smirked as she took it all in, slowly undoing the buttons on her trench coat. Dozens of eyes were suddenly set on her as her only garment dropped to the floor, her fit toned body on display for all. She was almost completely naked underneath, save for two strips of black tape over each of her nipples with “FUCK ME” written on each set. White fishnet coverings hugged her thick thighs, a thin yellow thong barely covering up her kitten. Her hair was done up in a messy ponytail, and a green choker embossed with small metal hearts sat around her neck.

Yang looked nothing like a Huntress. Tonight, she was just another rave slut looking for some cock.

She felt a sudden stream of warm liquid splashing onto her chest. Thinking someone had already tried cumming on her, she looked to her left and saw a black-haired woman in a tight corset squirting her body with a bottle of baby oil.

“You are fucking hot,” the woman smiled, approaching Yang. She put her hands on Yang’s breasts, rubbing the lube all over her large mounds. “Let’s make you even hotter.”

“Well aren’t you kind?” Yang grinned back, leaning in to lock lips with the stranger. She pushed her tongue feverishly into the woman’s mouth, gripping her ass tight as she pulled her body in. Their tits squished together as Yang fell back onto the wall behind her, the woman’s hands reaching down and feeling the wetness already dripping from between her thighs.

The stranger was soon on her knees, prying Yang’s legs apart and burying her face in the blonde’s snatch. Gasping in pleasure, Yang felt a tingle rush through her body as the woman’s tongue licked over her clit, before it quickly began rapidly going in and out of her pussy.

“Mmhn, yeah,” Yang moaned, putting one of her hands on the back of the woman’s head, “Deeper. _Deeper.”_

She forced the slut to drink her juices, wrapping her thighs around her head. The black-haired woman grunted into her, savoring the taste of Yang’s pussy as the blonde let out a whimper. With that, the stranger’s tongue picked up speed. She wanted to make Yang squirm even more, and Yang had no desire to fight it.

_“Oh, fuck!”_ Yang breathed, biting her lip, “Oh- _mph?!”_

She was taken by surprise by a large man’s face meeting hers, silencing her cries with a passionate kiss. He was at least twice as tall as her, and from the looks of his erect cock he was a horse Faunus. If Yang had any particular preference, it was Faunus cock. Such a wide variety of shapes to fill her up.

“Man,” Yang giggled as the man pulled his lips from hers, “Everyone wants a piece of me tonight, huh?”

“Damn right, we do,” the man replied, pulling Yang from the wall and the woman. He put his hands on her hips and started grinding up on her, ushering her to the dance floor. Yang moved her body in tandem, turning her back to him and grinding her ass on the length of his cock. She draped her arms up around his chest, allowing him to cup her tits with his strong hands.

Another man approached from the front, bending down to trace the lines of her abs with his tongue. Yang loved when they noticed her chiseled body; the fact that she could kick their ass but let them treat her like a helpless slut turned her on even more. The new guy was soon jerking his cock before her, ogling her body before he stepped a bit closer and lined his member up with her hole.

Spreading her legs out a bit further, Yang used one finger to pull away the front of her skimpy thing to give him complete access. “Go on. Get inside me.”

Before the man in front could obey her command, she felt the man behind her going in first. His giant foot-long horse cock had risen to full attention and pushed itself in between her cheeks and into her tight asshole. Yang gasped as it went dee inside her, feeling her body lift up off the ground just a bit as he impaled her.

_“Fuck, yes!”_ Yang cried out, as the Faunus began thrusting in and out of her. Her insides were being remodeled by his girth, the frayed head spreading her ass wider and wider with every hump. Her tits bounced up and down as he used her body to please himself, lifting the blonde off the ground by holding her thighs.

With her front spread wide, the other man made his move and pushed his cock into her warm slit. Yang could feel his smaller – but still quite thick – dick reaching the back of her cunt, the feeling of two shafts thrusting in and out of her simultaneously sending her into orgasmic bliss. She clenched down on the cock in her pussy, tightening around it, wanting to feel every inch of it on her walls.

Yang couldn’t deny that being used like this made her feel small and powerless, which was far from the truth. But being fucked silly between two big, strong men just felt right to her. She loved being treated like this. Her body was on cloud nine, stuffed in all holes but one.

She wrapped her arms around the man in front, burying her face into his neck as she came. Her hips rocked back and forth on their cocks as her juices squirted onto the floor. She could feel them reaching their limit as well, their muscles getting harder and harder inside of her heavenly holes.

_“Cum inside me!”_ Yang demanded, locking eye with her partner in-front, _“Fill me with your baby batter, baby~!”_

“S-Shit!” the Faunus behind her grunted, clearly at his limit, “Can’t hold it anymore! I’m gonna-!”

Unable to hold it in, the horse Faunus released his steamy seed into her ass. It gushed into her like a fire hydrant, overflowing and oozing out from her stuffed little hole. Yang smiled wide as she felt him pull out, knowing that this load was only the first of the night.

Still, Yang had one more partner to finish off. She pushed herself off of his dick and got down on her knees for a taste, putting her mouth onto him. She savored her own juices as she gagged on his cock, pushing her lips to his base, bobbing her head wildly and slurping. Yang’s technique was unmatched, and it caught the attention of more bystanders.

The taste of cum filled Yang’s mouth, and she happily drank up every last drop from the man’s satisfied dick. When the blonde opened her eyes after swallowing up all the semen, she was greeted by six rock-hard men standing in a circle pleasuring themselves to her naked, oiled up body. “You boys all want a turn, huh?”

One man answered by shoving his cock into her cheek, and it soon entered her welcoming lips. Yang slobbered on him, massaging his balls in her fingers as she rolled her tongue over the veiny muscle. She had to leave it quickly, as another man had brought his dick over for her to take care of. Yang realized she had to kick it up a notch to keep them all happy.

Luckily for the men, Yang’s hand-eye-mouth coordination was on point. She jerked one of them in each of her hands, her head moving from one cock to another as she sucked them all off. One man had positioned himself behind her and claimed her asshole, each thrust from behind making Yang gag on whatever dick was currently in her mouth. The men finished quickly, each painting her face with a layer of cum. When one was finished, another man took their place.

Soon, the entire dance floor had seemingly turned their attention to Yang’s fun. Women were crawling over to Yang, some helping to such off the numerous hard cocks around the blonde, some helping themselves to her body. Two red-headed sisters were occupied with the cum splattered all over her body, one licking it up and the other rubbing it into Yang’s soft skin like lotion. When the man fucking Yang’s ass unloaded inside her, Yang felt a face bury itself in her cheeks and suck out the hot load.

“Tasty,” the black-haired woman from earlier crooned into Yang’s ear, licking a dribble of cum from her cheek, “Your ass is just as good as your pussy.”

“You can’t seem to stay away, huh?” Yang said back, kissing the woman, “You and I might have to see each other again outside of this place.”

“Perhaps,” the woman replied. She pushed her body into Yang’s back, and the blonde gasped as she felt something hard slip inside her. It wasn’t a cock that was for sure; but it was huge and vibrating. The woman smiled as she slapped Yang’s ass, pushing her dildo further in. “But first, I’m gonna make you cum on my strap-on, okay?”

“Please _– AH_ – do!” Yang cried, voice shaken by the vibrating toy in her hole. The knobbed dildo felt almost better than a real cock, and the woman knew how to use it. She moved slowly inside her, subjugating the slutty Huntress to the torturous, amazing feeling buzzing in her sensitive cavern.

Other women began to surround Yang now, peeling off her breast tape to suck on her now exposed nipples. They prodded her cunt with their fingers, rubbing her button with such speed that Yang lost times of how many times she had orgasmed. One slut decided to see how far Yang’s pussy could stretch, pushing Yang onto her back as she fit three fingers inside. The black-haired woman removed her strap-on, and planted her cunt on Yang’s face. “Eat me out, slut!”

While Yang was pre-occupied in lapping up her fellow slut’s cunt, the other woman with digits inside her was inching even more of her hand into the blonde. In seconds, her entire fist was within Yang, her pussy stretched to its limit. Needless to say, Yang was loving every second of it.

_“Oh, God!”_ Yang shouted, her hips moving on their own as the woman tickled her walls with her fingertips, _“You’re fisting my pussy! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! I’m gonna squirt~!”_

A flood of pussy cum erupted from Yang’s cunt, drenching the fisting slut’s face. Yang felt a sudden sense of exhaustion, and fell limp on her back. Her mind was a mess of pleasure, eyes rolling up and tongue dangling. It hadn’t even been half an hour and she was already near her peak. The people here tonight weren’t the usual casual crowd: they were sex professionals.

In her dazed state, Yang felt herself being propped back up and a dick shoved into her mouth. Her body was being used without her permission. Now she was nothing more than a fuck doll to the crowd around her. She coughed as strings of cum shot down her throat, but another dick filled her lips an instant later. That dick burst inside almost immediately, and yet another cock followed. There was a line of men waiting to use her as a cum dumpster, the entire dance floor waiting to deposit a load into her.

Wiping her mouth, Yang looked up at the line of hard cocks and stuck her tongue out, mouth open wide.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Her belly full of semen, Yang had eventually swallowed all the men’s loads down. As much as she loved being gangbanged in front of an audience, she really wanted to check out the fetish rooms on her own free will. She snuck away from the crowd when the men went to get more Viagra from the vending machines and the women became distracted with each other.

Her first stop was the glory holes.

Yang had first discovered her fetish for anonymous sex after an accidental incident at a concert she had attended with Ruby. She had unknowingly entered the wrong bathroom, and when she sat down to pee she had soon found a dick poking through a small hole at her face. As surprised as she was she still sucked him off, mostly out of kindness. But now, she did so to please herself as well.

Yang was busy deep throating a big, black cock, her lips pressed up to the hole on the wall as she savored the long muscle pushing into the back of her throat. She loved the sound of the man moaning on the other side of the wall as she pulled her head back, her soft lips on his cock, before going all the way back to the base. She licked the length of his shaft, smacking her face with the dick, circling his head with her marvelous tongue.

She heard a knock on the wall behind her, and another large cock poked through the wall for her. Yang eyed it up, and decided she wanted to ride it. She stood up and bet over, easing her rear into the man and hissed as it slid into her loose lips. Yang bounced her ass back into it, still sucking on the black cock in front of her.

Being spit-roasted in a glory hole stall: the perfect place for a filthy slut like her.

Air-tight and unable to move, Yang felt her head getting light. The black dick in her mouth was all the way down her throat, and she could barely breathe. The suffocation, for whatever twisted reason, was making her even more aroused. More helpless. More alive.

_“MMNGH~!”_ Yang muffled as the dick in her mouth throbbed and released a load into her mouth, pulling it out early so she could breathe and feel the hot seed splash on her face. The dick in her pussy was still going strong, and she pulled off it to get a taste. The cum swishing in her mouth acted as extra lube, and sped up the man’s orgasm by 100%. Yang was rewarded for her innovation with another cumshot, gurgling the warm jizz in her mouth.

As two more cocks popped in through the holes, Yang swallowed the cum down. She grabbed a black marker on the pillow below her and added a 20th tally mark to her total score on the wall. “Damn… Aren’t I popular tonight?”

* * *

Hours went by, and Yang had visited almost every fetish room. She had been zapped by cattle prods and whipped hard by the BDSM doms. She had been made at least a dozen guys cum by using just her feet. And, to top it off, had even pegged a dude for the first time. It had been one hell of a night.

But now, Yang’s last stop was her favorite: the airtight room.

This room was only for those with bodies tough enough for only the most extreme insertions, in both holes no less. Dicks, fruit, footballs. Anything that couldn’t kill would be shoved right up in. Many girls were anxious about entering, as they feared that they couldn’t handle the pain of being stuffed full.

But not Yang.

Blindfolded, Yang could only let out muffled screams as she felt a second dick enter her ass. She was lying on top of a big, burly man, his giant cock in her pussy along with another man’s, both thrusting into her rapidly. The two men above her were younger horse Faunuses, and their long narrow shafts could easily fit inside her despite their awkward positioning around her lower body. Another man was knelt in front of her, fucking her throat hard and fast.

Even with five men inside of her, Yang was still able to jerk off two others on either side of her, even with a cloth over her eyes. She had been training herself to work while blinded, so she could perform at her best even under these extreme circumstances. Her skills were so good, even a pro porn star would have to come to her asking for advice on how to be such a skilled slut.

_“MMMPH~!”_

Multiple groans followed Yang’s scream as liters of cum flowed into her. As cum bubbled from her lips, Yang sighed as the four cocks slid from her used holes. She lifted her blindfold to look down at her loose lips, spreading her gaped asshole wide as she felt something slowly sliding out. With a bit of pushing, a cum-covered baseball popped out and rolled across the tiled floor, a trail of jizz following behind it. 

“You boys… fuck me so good,” Yang wheezed, wiping her mouth, “What else do you have for me?”

Two of the men looked at each other, and smirked.

“Well,” the one said, “There is something we can do for you.”

The other man knelt down, putting his fingers into Yang’s dripping pussy and stroking her. “Since you seem to be the biggest whore here tonight, how’d you like to perform on the main stage? We have a special partner for you.”

“The main – _AH! –_ stage?” Yang yelped, as the stranger started massaging her most sensitive spot, “You really mean it?”

“Of course. Just follow me, and we’ll make you a star, babe.”

Yang liked the sound of that. With wobbly legs, she followed them out of the room, having no idea what she had just signed up for.

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning when Yang was brought up onto the main stage. Nearly everyone in the club had fucked her by now, and erupted into applause when her naked form strutted out before them. Like a celebrity, she blew a kiss to the crowd, and shook her cum-covered tits for them.

One of the men she had fucked in the air-tight room walked over to the DJ, whispering in his ear. Nodding in confirmation, the DJ leaned into his mic as the other man went through the curtain behind her.

_“Alright, you freaks!”_ the DJ announced, _“You all wanna see this slutty blonde bimbo here take the biggest dick in this place!”_

The crowd burst into thunderous applause and cheering, and Yang couldn’t help but blush. She was so in the moment that she couldn’t hear the heavy footsteps and growling coming from behind her.

“Alright, alright, alright!” the DJ continued, “Then, get ready! Cuz this whore’s about to have the most fucked-up sex of her life! Here comes the Beowolf!”

A smile still spread across her face, Yang’s eyes widened in shock. “…The what now?”

Her question was answered by a low snarl. Turning slowly around, Yang came face to face with a ten-foot tall Grimm towering over her. Almost as frightening was the two and a half foot long cock rising from its crotch and pointed right at her, aching to stick it inside her. Yang wasn’t even aware that Grimm could breed, let alone have a desire to fuck a person.

She could run. Kill it. Turn the offer down.

She was a Huntress, after all. It was her job to slay these abominations of nature, not mate with them.

But Yang had indulged in nearly every fetish she could here so far. And these people loved her for it. If she backed away now…

“Aw, screw it.”

The crowd burst into cheers and shouts as Yang fell to her knees and started licking and worshiping the giant Grimm cock. She buried her face into its balls, taking in the musky, sulfuric odor. Whatever this black substance was that emanated from the Beowolf, it set her womb on fire.

A natural aphrodisiac? Did Grimm really have that? She never learned about it in class. But then again, why would Professor Port teach his students about that anyways?

It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered to Yang except the Grimm dick before her, a switch in her mind flipped to think of nothing but breeding with this big, strong alpha male. As a gallon of pre-cum drizzled down the front of her body, Yang knew it was time to give her mate what it wanted.

Getting down on her hands and knees, Yang watched an orgy start in the crowd once more as the large furry back of the beast settled over her. Large, clawed hands pinned her own down onto the stage, its snarling bony jaws settled beside her head as it began thrusting itself at her voluptuous ass. Yang braced herself as she felt the head of its red cock burrow between her cheeks.

_“OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUUUUCK~!”_

Yang screamed as the giant dick forced itself all the way into her cunt. The bulbous knot at its base pushed into her ass cheeks, the Beowolf growling at its denied entry. It had to force its way in. _HARD._

With animalistic vigor, the fucking began. Yang’s body was rocked violently as the Beowolf pounded her body, grunting and snarling as it stretched the blonde out. The shape of its thrusting cock could be seen shifting in her belly, the blonde moaning and screaming as the beast mated her.

_“FUCK!”_ Yang shrieked, as the Beowolf pinned her upper body to the stage. It drilled into her pussy without care, only wanting to stuff its knot into her warm hole. As wrong as it was, Yang was slowly staring to feel a sense of pleasure from the brutal assault. Her panicked cries slowly started to change to begging for more. _“FUCK! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!”_

The crowd no longer seemed to care about her situation, but at this point Yang couldn’t give a fuck about them. She looked over her shoulder at her powerful mate, watching as its cock stuffed in and out of her, the knot smacking and rippling her juicy ass with every impact. She wanted it inside her. Needed it inside her.

_“C’mon!”_ she grunted, rolling her hips into the Grimm to assist it. _“Fuckin’ knot me… DO IT!”_

The Beowolf roared, picking up speed. Yang gasped, a raspy whine leaving her mouth as the knot inched further into her bruised pussy. With every thrust, it pushed its way in just a little further, the pace rapidly increasing.

Nothing could be better than this. No man’s cock or woman’s hand was this good. Yang could never kill a Grimm again, knowing they fucked this well. She would never want anything other than Grimm cock ever again.

Yang rolled herself on the beast, desperately trying to get that big knot inside her. She squeezed herself on the red dick, hoping the extra pressure would get the Beowolf to push a bit further. It was working. So close now. So close…

When it happened, Yang could see nothing but stars.

With a mighty roar, the Beowolf shoved its knot into Yang and claimed her. The blonde screamed in ecstasy as the beast’s entire girth stretched out her stomach and raised her off the ground. Her spread legs displayed for the whole club, Yang was bounced up and down on its massive member, her heavy tits smacking on her sweaty, semen-coated body.

She could feel the cock bulging inside of her. The monster’s pace increased. It was coming. Oh fuck, it was coming!

_“FUCK ME! BREED YOUR FILTHY SLUT!”_

Howling, the Beowolf poured its burning seed into Yang for all to see. A burst of grayish white sprayed from her pussy as its semen overflowed from her womb, the blonde’s belly swelling in size. Yang’s eyes rolled into her skull as the most powerful orgasm of her life made her nearly faint from pleasure.

The monster continued to fill her up, easing her down onto the stage and getting back on all fours. The knot inside her would continue to fill her up for hours, at least until dawn. It was a good thing Yang didn’t have class tomorrow.

Wearily, Yang looked out to the crowd, some still busy fucking and others applauding her grand performance. She gave then a weak smile, and a double peace sign as she licked up the cum oozing from her cunt all over the stage. The black haired woman was standing at the front of the stage, caressing her face.

“Well, super-slut,” the stranger said, “Are you alright? How do you feel?”

Yang smirked, looking back at her mate. “I guess I’d say I’m feeling pretty… _knotty!”_


End file.
